


The New Kid

by savanna123454321



Category: dnf - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Music, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Sympathetic Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Verbal Abuse, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savanna123454321/pseuds/savanna123454321
Summary: Nick becomes friends with the new kid George, then Clay meets George and.. you'll see. (:
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 0

A couple things before I get into the story, I plan to update one chapter at a time every week. There will not be a set time for when each chapter is posted mostly because I may be busy, but there will be a chapter posted every Friday. I try to write longer chapters, so you will not read like two sentences a week.

  
I plan to do more stories in the future, but I will not be starting another story while doing one just so there is less stress on me since I am also in school.  
There will be TW’s at the beginning of each chapter that apply to each individual chapter. There will also be a TW when each TW starts and ends. Also, if I miss something that triggers someone, please tell me in the comments, so I can mark it.

  
I will be writing my stories how I would write them if I were to be writing an essay for class. I find that way easiest to read.  
This story (and most likely future stories) will be posted on Wattpad and AO3.

  
I plan to add lots of angst, fluff, and tons of emotions to this story so be prepared. I also plan to make this story like 30 chapters or so.

Okay that’s it, I’ll let y’all read now. Enjoy (:


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay just kind of tumbles out of bed and gets ready to go meet Nick and Nick's friend before school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before this chapter I’d like to mention everyone’s ages. So basically Nick, Clay, and George are all 17, or Juniors in high school.  
> TW: Mention of being touch starved.  
> ____________________

Clay rolled over in his dark bedsheets to check the time.

6:48am

 _Ugh, it's too early to get up,_ he thought to himself.

The sun was beginning to rise outside his window casting a dim light through his thin curtains. He rolled over and was almost asleep when he heard his phone buzz on his nightstand.

 _Who could be bugging me this early on a school day?_ He was going to ignore it when he thought about it more, _Nick, Nick texts early on school days._

He rolled back over to see the sun had risen more making his eyes burn. He ignored it and reached for his phone.

_New text from Nick_

He tapped on the message.

**Nick**

_Hey, it's been a while since we've actually hung out. Wanna hang out before school today?_

Clay thought about it for a minute or so. _Nick is my best friend,_ he thought, _but we've been getting distant. He's been out making friends and probably making out too._ He chuckled at his thoughts. _I have been busy studying for exams though, so I guess it's not all his fault we haven't talked lately._

Clay's thumbs hovered over the keyboard for a few moments before typing, _Yeah, sounds great. 7:45 in the parking lot?_

Clay set down his phone for a moment to rest his eyes although they were only shut for a few seconds before his phone violently buzzed once again.

**Nick**

_Kk_

Clay dragged himself out of bed and felt the cold of his hardwood floors hit his feet. He shivered at the feeling but continued to drag himself to his bathroom. He realized he had a couple extra minutes before he needed to get in the shower, so he opened Twitter.

Clay wasn't popular but recently gained a few fans when he began posting videos on YouTube. He posted a couple Minecraft things with different coding to make the game more challenging. He had posted 2 videos in the last 2 weeks and they both got 7 views. He had 5 subscribers. He called himself Dream on YouTube, he found it fitting since he likes to daydream. A couple of these fans followed his Twitter.

He scrolled through Twitter liking a couple posts here and there. He found a tweet posted by Nick last night.

 _Anyone in Orlando, Florida area, there is a new kid who recently moved here... his name is George... he is funny and very sweet..._ Clay skimmed over the message briefly, _it was normal for Nick to hype up new kids,_ Clay thought. He was about to close Twitter when he noticed a picture attached to the tweet.

He tapped on the picture when the beautiful brunette boy appeared on his screen with a genuine grin. Within only a few seconds, Clay found himself tracing and memorizing every feature of this boy. From his short, fluffy brown hair to his eyes, deep brown and slightly scrunched up from his grin, to his nose, slightly upturned and long, to his thin, pink lips, and his bright teeth. He was in a deep trance when all of the sudden Clay's phone buzzed, he jumped not realizing he'd been standing in his bathroom with his hips pressed back onto the counter for 5 minutes.

7:19am

_New text from Nick_

**Nick**

I've also got a friend with me that I'd like you to meet, I think you'll like him. :)

Clay couldn't help but wonder if it was they boy from Twitter, _George,_ he thought.

**____________________**

Clay turned on his shower almost to the "H". He undressed himself and waited for the mirror to steam up before stepping in.

** TW mentions of touch starved. **

He personally liked his showers burning hot because he felt the warmth that he always longed to feel from someone. He knew he was touch starved down to skin and bones, but he just hadn't found that person to replace that warmth from his shower.

** TW over **

He let the hot water simmer down his back for a few moments before taking time to wash and care for himself. He used his favorite vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner before washing himself with his vanilla scented body wash. If you can't tell the boy likes vanilla.

He stepped out of his shower to dry off. He wrapped his towel around his waist and grabbed his phone as he walked back to his room silently. Once in his room, he dropped his towel and phone onto his bead and walked to his dresser.

**____________________**

He picked out a white t-shirt, grey joggers, black shoes, and his favorite, every-day green hoodie. He slipped into his clothes then he walked back to his towel and phone and ran the towel over his head a few times to dry his wavy dirty blonde hair.

He checked his phone.

7:28am

He was running a little behind, so he rushed back to his bathroom to brush out his hair and brush his teeth. He quickly threw his dirty clothes and towel in his laundry basket before grabbing his phone and rushing out the door silently, making sure he grabbed his keys, then closing the door as quiet as possible so he wouldn't wake anyone. He hopped in his car and put the key in the ignition and started it up. He let the car completely start up while he pulled out his phone to text his mom that he was leaving to go to school early and checked the time.

7:34am

 _Perfect, I'm right on time, school is only 10 minutes away with light traffic and with how early it is, there shouldn't be much traffic,_ Clay thought as he pulled out of his driveway.

**____________________**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo okay first chapter done (:  
> I'm already stressed haha chapter 2 will be out next Friday.  
> I also posted this kind of late oops..


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I keep putting off working on this chapter so it may seem rushed in a couple places cause I’m lazy (:  
> TW Panic attack and mentions of panic attack

****On his ride to school he couldn’t stop thinking about George. His gorgeous brown eyes, his handsome grin, but he was more focused on his lips. They were a light shade of pink… they were so… kissable.

 _No. I’m not gay what the hell are these thoughts._ He began thinking. _Yeah, I hadn’t been in a relationship, but I’m definitely not attracted to guys._

His thought came to an end when he pulled into his school’s parking lot. He reached for his phone in the passenger seat where he tossed it earlier and opened Nick’s conversation.

_Hey, you here yet?_

It was 7:46 am so Nick should be there any minute. Clay thought about Nick’s friend he was bringing. _Was he bringing George?_

**Knock knock knock**

Clay jumped when someone knocked on his car window. He turned his head to see Nick mouthing “Yes we’re here.”

Clay immediately turned off his car and hopped out. He hugged Nick to greet him before he looked up to see a handsome brunette boy staring at them. _George._

“Oh, uh hey I-I’m Clay.” He forced a smile because he felt awkward for stuttering. Why was he stuttering? Clay looked into George’s dark brown eyes. _They’re prettier in person,_ Clay thought before George spoke. “Hey, I’m George.” George held out his hand to initiate a handshake, and Clay took it but accidentally lingered. He was too focused on George’s heavy accent. He also took note of how small George’s hand was. It made sense since Clay was 6’3, and George was no more than 5’9. When he’d realized he’d been lingering, he slowly pulled his hand away.

Clay gave George a small smile to attempt to hide his awkwardness. He really didn’t understand why. _We literally only said “hi” why am I being awkward. Just stop stuttering he’s just another person, another friend._

He felt as if he was drowning in his thoughts when all the sudden, he felt a hand, a small hand, on his shoulder. “Hey Clay, you okay? You’ve been standing here for 5 minutes; Nick went to the bathroom.”

Clay was still coming out of his thoughts before he took in his surroundings and remembered where he was. “Yeah, I’m good thanks.” Clay went to move George’s hand, but he didn’t budge. Clay looked at George to see his eyes glazed over as he was looking past Clay. Clay slowly turned his head, slightly confused by the situation. He looked past his own car to see a pretty girl with long, blonde hair making out with a taller brunette girl who had shorter hair.

** TW panic attack **

Clay looked back to George whose breath started to quicken and grow shallow. Clay immediately took note of his breathing and forced them down to the ground. If he knew one thing about panic attacks, it was that you shouldn’t be standing when you have one.

George immediately began to sob into Clay, but Clay couldn’t figure out why. _No, now is not the time to start thinking._ He immediately redirected his brain back to George, who was falling apart in his arms.

“Clay, I-I can’t-“

“You can’t what George?”

“Breathe.”

Clay immediately pulled George closer. “Try and match my breathing, can you do that for me?”

Clay felt the boy quickly nod for a moment. He immediately leveled out his breathing and made it even for George to follow.

Slowly, but surely, Clay felt George’s breath begin to match his as he calmed down. Clay saw movement in the corner of his eye and peered up to see Nick looking at them. Clay quickly mouthed “Not now”, and Nick just nodded in agreement and walked into the school.

George pulled himself back from Clay, and Clay could feel his heart drop. George’s eyes were red and slightly puffy, and he was trembling.

** TW over, but explaining the panic attack (kinda important to plot) **

Clay looked at George and asked, “So, do you wanna talk about it? I can text Nick and tell him to come out here and we can all talk.” George just nodded. “Okay well how about we talk in my car, so people don’t think we’re weird… or so we don’t get hit by a car?” Clay had asked since George chuckled and hopped up out of Clay’s lap and walked over to Clay’s passenger side door. Clay got up after him and got on the driver’s side. “George, I could text Nick and tell him to get out here and we could all talk.” “Um no it’s okay…” George began to sniffle a bit before starting with “So, I uh moved here from um England, and my uh-“

“It’s okay George, take your time,” Clay said while giving him a reassuring smile.

“Uhm and my girlfriend lives around here, so my family and I moved down here. She was that blonde girl on the car.”

** TW over **

“Oh George, I’m sorry. You could text her about it now if you’d like, I’ll be right here if you need help okay?”

“Okay.” George murmured before pulling his phone out and began typing.

Clay pulled out his own phone and opened Twitter. He couldn’t stop thinking about that picture Nick posted. He tried to ignore it by scrolling through other posts, but that distraction didn’t last long as he found himself pulling up Nick’s account. He didn’t even have to scroll; it was the first tweet. He was about to click on it when George’s head shot up.

“Hey Clay?” 

“Yup?”

“She uh said it wasn’t her, what do I say?”

“Uh I don’t know maybe something like, “Well I clearly saw you with the brunette girl, y’all were against a car. Why didn’t you tell me you were lesbian, or at least that you were seeing someone else?””

They both turned back to their phones and Clay clicked on the picture. He immediately looked at his hair. _I just wanted to make it messy with my hand, ruin it, ruin him._

Clay continued staring at the picture for a few moments not noticing George looked up and saw him staring at it. George was going to tell Clay that he broke up with his girlfriend but was immediately stopped upon seeing the picture. George knew where the picture was from, Nick took it yesterday when they were hanging out at Nick’s house. Nick told George he was gonna post it, but he definitely did not expect Clay to be staring at it. All he could let out was a quiet “What the fuck…”, but it was loud enough for Clay to hear it.

Clay’s head immediately shot up to see George staring at his phone. Quickly remembering what’s on his phone, he immediately tried to save himself. “Oh shit, I um I was just looking at Nick’s t-tweet from last night, and I think I uh zoned out.” He awkwardly chuckled as he closed Twitter and glanced over at George. George giggled at him as he sat back in his seat. “Oh yeah, Clay, I broke up with my girlfriend.”

“Okay”, he smiled lightly, “It’s 8:55am want my to text Nick, so we can meet him inside?”

“Yeah, that’s okay.” George smiled at him.

** TW mention of panic attack **

Clay opened Nick’s conversation and began typing.

_Hey, where are you?_

**Nick**

_Cafeteria, also what happened with George?_

_Well, I’m not gonna tell you about it because it’s very personal, but if he wants to tell you about it, he can. I will tell you that he had a panic attack and when you showed up, he was barely calming down._

_Read_

“Okay, come on George, he’s in the cafeteria.”

“Kk.”

They climb out of Clay’s car and walk into the school. They turn a few corners and walk into the cafeteria. Clay spots Nick’s table, but he’s sitting next to someone, a female someone. They walk closer, and the lucky lady was George’s ex-girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OO okay stress level have gone up because I got lazy and did this all last minute haha, but I’m gonna have chapter 3 prewritten. I already know what I want to do with it and its gonna be good... at least I think so.  
> And, if you haven't noticed, whenever there is a text or Clay is having his own thoughts the letters are in italic, I did that so hopefully it's not confusing when he's thinking to himself or typing. (:


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is definitely going to be longer… I’m not sure by how much though. I also hope this chapter comes across a bit more interesting rather than yeah okay dude got out of bed or dude had a panic attack so yeah (:  
> TW suicidal thoughts but its literally like 2 words haha, physical/mental abuse, and some cussing towards the end

Clay glanced down at George as they sat down with Nick and George’s ex. George looked to be on the verge of tears, hence the water building in his eye, but he also looked terrified.

“Hey Nick,” George said while sitting down, Clay sitting down next to him.

“Hey George, hey Clay.” Nick said.

“Hey, who’s this? I don’t think I’ve met her before.” Clay questioned, motioning towards George’s ex.

“Oh hey, I’m Jessica. I know George, but I don’t think I’ve met you before. What’d Nick say? Clay, right?”

Clay nodded before questioning Jessica, “So, how’d you know George?”

“Oh, just an old friend of mine.” Jessica smiled at Clay.

 _She looked to cheerful to have just been broken up with, but she was just making out with someone else. Maybe she never liked George._ Clay thought before looking down at George. George looked… numb? Clay wasn’t sure, but whatever it was didn’t look good.

** TW suicidal thoughts, but its like the last 2 words of this paragraph **

****

Clay looked away from George and down to his lap. The silence was awkward. He hated it. He always hated the silence; it was just too loud. It’s ironic really, silence being loud, but Clay was always deafened by it. Sure, there were other people in the cafeteria, but they were spread out, the cafeteria was big, and they were always quiet. Those people in their own conversations, their own minds. People everywhere, classrooms, courtyard, parking lot, in their own heads. Were they thinking the same things he did? Did they question the same things he did? Did everyone think the same thing just during different periods of time? He hated his mind. He wanted to make the thoughts stop. They always made no sense. Why think about irrelevant things? Just stop thinking. He wanted to stop thinking. But how? How could he stop his brain from going on with useless thoughts? Die. What?

** TW over, see 2 words. TW physical/mental abuse **

****

BRRRRRIIIINGGGGGG

The loud noise made him flinch. He hated silence, but loud noises were just as bad. Silence left him alone to drown in his thoughts when anything relatively loud made him think of his parents. The constant yelling and cries. His dad would yell at his mom and when she’d try to stand up for herself, he could hear his dad hit her. He could hear the beer bottles being slammed on tables and shattered on the floor. He could hear his mom’s cries.

** TW over **

****

He heard George sigh to his right as they stood up to head to their first class. Jessica and Nick went to the other side of the cafeteria while Clay and George walked out together. Clay noticed George was headed the same way he was.

“Hey Georgie- uh I mean George, what’s your first class?”

“Oh, um science.”

“Oh okay, same.”

They walked down a few more halls then walked into their science class, Darryl greeted Clay immediately then Clay and George sat down in the back corner of the room. Their teacher began to talk and talk about how they needed to be studying for next weeks exams and plans for next semester.

Clay found himself zoning out again from boredom. This time however, his mind was blank, empty.

The rest of his classes were merely the same, after science he went to math, English, lunch, geography, and PE. All his teachers rambled on about exams and blah blah blah, Clay didn’t pay attention. The only breaks he got were PE and lunch. His PE teacher didn’t care, so the class sat in the bleachers the whole class.

During lunch, Clay sat with his friends in the cafeteria, but today, there was an extra addition, George. Nick decided to introduce George to everyone.

“So, everyone, this is George. George, this is William, you can call him Will.”

“Hey, man.” Will said.

“The girl next to him is Niki.”

“Hii!” Niki greeted cheerfully.

“The blondie is Tommy; you can call him the child.”

“HEYY BIG MAN WHAT IS UPP!” Tommy yelled.

“Ow shit Tommy you’re yelling in my ear, anyways the kid next to him with the little plastic bee is Toby, but we call him Tubbo.”

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Tubbo, anyways, hi gogs.” George blushed slightly at the nickname.

“The dude with the pink hair over there is Technoblade, just call him Techno, he’s kinda a bitch though so be careful.”

“Hallo.”

“The old guy at the end of the table is Phil.”

“Hey man.”

“That’s Zak he’s kinda weird.”

“HEYY!” Zak said with half a burger in his mouth.

“The dude next to him is Darryl or…” Nick dropped to a whisper, “Zak’s boyfriend.”

“Hey muffin head I heard that, Zak is not my boyfriend. Ugh, hi muffin.”

“And that should be it since you’ve met Clay, so… sit.”

Clay looked at George to see his extremely overwhelmed expression.

“This is a lot of people how do you deal with all of them?” George whispered to Clay.

“Well, I don’t really, Phil acts like our dad, so he kinda keeps us all sane. Will is just a big profanity user. Niki is really sweet. Tommy is just a child. Tubbo is the child’s friend. Techno is a bitch. Zak is just loud. Darryl is Zak’s boyfriend, and that’s about it. The only person I talk to though is Nick when he’s not in another conversation, otherwise, I sit in silence.” George just nodded and stared down at the table. Clay watched as he slowly disappeared from reality into his own mind.

Out of the corner of Clay’s eye, he saw Techno get up from where he was sitting. Clay watched Techno walk around the table to where he was when he felt Techno’s hot breath against his skin.

“Come.” That’s all Techno said, but it was enough to get Clay out of his seat and follow him. He didn’t know what Techno wanted or where they were going. He just knew that when Techno wanted something you do it. That’s just how Techno is always wanting his way. There was nothing Clay could do about it. If Clay didn’t obey, Techno would beat him up. Techno was much stronger than Clay. Clay didn’t do anything to piss of Techno, so why? What’d he want? Before he knew it Techno was leading him up to the roof. The heavy metal doors shut behind them.

** TW mental abuse and cussing **

“What do you want Techno.” Clay glared at him.

“Oh nothing, just wasting your time.” Techno smirked back as he met Clay’s menacing glare.

“Techno I didn’t come with you just to listen to your bullshit.” Clay said, still holding his glare.

Techno walked up to Clay grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt. Clay and Techno were roughly the same height, so Techno only pulled him up to his tippy toes.

“First off, I damn well know you weren’t talking to me like that. Second off, I see the way you look at that weird George kid. It’s obvious you like him. You know he’d never like you back. He doesn’t even like you as a friend. He doesn’t even look at you. That’s how shit you are of a person.” Clay had tears running down his face at this point.

“I just met hi-“

“Yeah exactly, someone you just met already hates you. You’re a worthless piece of shit. Keep up your ‘tough’ act and those little heart eyes of yours, I will personally throw you off this building and make it look like a suicide.” Techno spat at him while simultaneously throwing him down, scraping his elbows.

Techno left him there to make himself presentable. He reached for his phone in his pocket.

3:14pm

 _Shit,_ he thought, _16 minutes to get down the cafeteria looking presentable, less if I want to be there before the bell._

He opened his camera app and began wiping his tears with his shirt and taking slow deep breaths trying to soothe the redness of his eyes and cheeks. His eyes were puffy. He gave up and sprinted through the metal doors and down the stairs. He checked his phone while half sprinting down the hallway.

** TW over **

3:22pm

He kept jogging down the halls until he finally reached the cafeteria. He walked back towards where they were all sitting earlier except it was only Techno, Nick, George, and Jessica. He walked closer to see everyone except Techno’s eyes bloodshot, George’s being the worst, puffy, red, and had tears streaming down his cheeks.

“What the fuck…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus finally, took me like 6 and a half hours to type this one. My hands are cramping up a bit. Okay, so since we have new people I just want to add in ages. Will is 17 (Junior), Niki is 16(Sophomore), Tommy is 15(Freshman), Tubbo is 15(Freshman), Techno is 18(Senior), Phil is 18(Senior), Zak is 16(Sophomore), and Darryl is 16(Sophomore). So, when the font is italic or like “bfwhjfbjk”, that’s when Clay is thinking to himself, it will be when he’s first person, or there is a text message. Sometimes Clay will be thinking, but it will be in third person, so it won’t be in italic. I know I've mentioned that I just want to make sure it's completely clear since this chapter is all over the place with thoughts.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it’s currently 10:53 pm, Wednesday, while I’m writing this, and I know that doesn’t sound that late, but I’ve been up since 2 am this morning. I am laying on my floor writing this while I still have coffee in my system, am drinking diabetes juice (sweet tea with 4 sides of sweet) and watching old Technoblade Bed Wars streams.   
> Tbh, I’ve been neglecting writing this chapter because I am lazy and have had mental problems this week, but I pulled through and wrote. Definitely not while sleep deprived, and most definitely not editing this the morning after when I finished it and didn’t go to bed I just kinda stayed up all night. I think though that by doing this when I am like barely keeping my eyes open, the chapter was written out better. I also came up with what I wanted to do for this chapter like 3 days ago also when I was sleep deprived, so yeah. There will be some random parenthesis in this chapter because I found them funny when I reread the chapter and there’s random parts where I wrote down things happening irl. Anyways, have another chapter nerds. (:

“What the fuck?” Clay asked, sitting down next to George. Silence. Everyone just stared at him like he was crazy.

“So what? I haul ass back in here to find out the group is just gone, 4 out of 5 of us have obviously been bawling about something, and y’all say nothing? Someone better speak up and tell me what’s going on.” Silence.

“What the fuck? At least say “hi” to me.” Nothing. Silent. _Why were they ignoring me? They’re just staring at me, why? God damn it I just want to understand wh-_

BRRRRRIIIINGGGGGG

(So deadass just had a fucking heart attack cause my dog made a loud noise, and I thought my mom was up, and for a few moments, I thought I was gonna die.)

Clay flinched due to the loudness of the bell as Nick, Jessica, Techno, and George just left. They just left him there.

Clay didn’t know what to do. All he knew was he had to get up and go to class because he couldn’t be tardy since he’d get a detention for it being the 3rd time this semester, but his dad doesn’t like detentions. _Fuck, I have Geography with Techno,_ Clay thought, _and PE with Nick. At least he could attempt to talk to Nick then. Nick was his best friend, he couldn’t stay mad at him for that long, right?_

Clay didn’t pay any attention to Geography then immediately left the class when the bell rang. The gym was across the hall from his Geography class, but he wanted to be there before Nick was. But, to Clay’s demise, there was no Nick. He glanced at his phone looking for any sort of contact between him and any of his friends, but there was one. Tubbo. Clay didn’t open it. He just found some dumb game to mess around on on his phone.

Clay walked outside the cramped school when last period was over, only to be met with the same amount of cramped. He glanced up to see Phil’s car driving away. _Shit, that was my ride._

Wait. Phil always waits for Clay after school, so why’d he leave this time? What did I even do? Wait Phil wasn’t even at the table when I showed up, so why’d he ditch? What does he know? What do any of his friends know?

Then Clay began to feel trapped within all the people. He felt like he had no escape. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his headphones. They were quite tangled. He finally got them untangled as he plugged them into his phone, then each headphone into its corresponding ear. His house was 2 miles away, but at least he’d have music for the long walk.

(I’m out of diabetes juice)

(Agoraphobic by CORPSE)

Clay walked down the sidewalk as he heard a soft guitar begin to play in his ears. He began to ease into the music as a deep, but somewhat soft voice rang through his headphones.

_ I can’t do shit right, I can’t learn my lesson _

_ I can’t do shit right, take anti-depressants _

_Did a random song just describe me? I just got on anti-depressants._

_ Illness and warfare robbed my adolescence _

_ My friends probably hate me, can’t answer a message _

_What the hell? I like never answer texts; this is freaky._

_ Filled with anxiety, always be hiding me _

_He’d had anxiety since 6 th grade…_

_ Feeling inadequate’s always what’s driving me _

_ Nit a role-model that’s not what I strive to be _

_Is the artist stalking me or something? I’m not fit to be a role-model._

_ Can’t go outside, I’m afraid they be finding me _

_ Paranoid bout my privacy _

_ And they always asking questions bout my face, can’t relate _

_ Fucking caught my own reflection, broke a mirror the other day _

_I hate how I look, and I’m a faceless YouTuber for fuck’s sake._

_ Got a lot of bad shit that I’m taking to my grave _

_ Got a fucking date with death, on house arrest till trial date _

_I’d love to be in house arrest I’d never have to leave my house, I loved it there when my parents weren’t arguing._

_ So I grab the red wine on rainy days, and then I pour it _

_ Cause I’ll age another fucking thousand days before I know it _

_I love red wine._

_ Yeah, I’ll spend em all inside, waste my time while I’m scrolling _

_ But I love when it rains, cause I’m agoraphobic _

_I love rainy days. I watch the rain through the window in my room. I get my green bean bag and watch the droplets race down the window. I love the pitter-patter of the drops hitting the window. Wait. What was the last word he’d said?_ Clay pulled out his phone and saw the title of the song still playing. _That one._

He quickly opened Google and typed it in as the rest of the song played out.

_ I’m not okay. _

_ I’m not okay. _

_ I’m not okay. _

_ I’m not okay. _

_Agoraphobia-_ _extreme or irrational fear of entering open or crowded places, of leaving one's own home, or of being in places from which escape is difficult._

_ What’s the point? _

_ I’m not okay. _

_Am I… agoraphobic?_

_ What’s the point? _

_ I’m not okay. _

The song faded out. Clay kept walking. Songs filled his ears as he did so, but he couldn’t focus on them.

_Is it bad to be agoraphobic? Is there a cure for it? Should I be diagnosed?_

He gave up on his questions deciding to look into it later when he got home, but little did he know, Clay had a special surprise waiting for him at his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but then again, I was tired and wrote till I was satisfied. Also, since I was sleep deprived, some of this may have been badly written, and I’m sorry for that. If you hadn’t noticed, when song lyrics are present they are in italic and underline: “ckjdbcjksdbkusdb” I had been awake for 24 hours when I finished writing this, if you can’t do the math that means I spent 3 hours writing for y’all. But it’s all okay cause now this chapter is prewritten.   
> How would y’all feel about me adding Corpse in as a character and not just an artist?  
> Okay my hand is cramping, love y’all (:


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna be honest this is a total free write; I have no idea what to do for this chapter. Yeah, that’s all I have to put here so have fun reading nerds.  
> TW: Blood and bruising (not super detailed or anything), cussing

“Dad? TOBY! Dad what the hell did you do to him?”

“I just taught him a lesson,” his dad said smugly, “don’t make me teach you one too.”

“Dad just leave him alone get away from him.” Clay knelt down next to Tubbo and scooped his head into his lap.

** TW blood and bruising **

Toby had a bloody nose leaking down over his mouth and a bruise beginning to from over his left eye.

** TW over **

“Dad, what the hell, I’m calling the cops.”

His dad scoffs, “Okay, whatever.” Clay’s dad walks into the house as Clay pulled out his phone and dialed 9-1-1. (only cause I’m pretty sure it’s a different number in other countries or something like that 911 is the number to call the police/ambulance/fire department in America.)

“Toby, hey listen to me okay. You’re gonna be alright. I need to tear part of your shirt to help your nose alright?” Clay began trying to calmly talk but failing.

All Toby could manage was an ever so slight nod that you wouldn’t be able to notice it if you weren’t paying close attention, but luckily for Clay, he was so focused on Toby, he barely realized the dispatcher picked up.

“9-1-1, where is your emergency?”

“Hi yes 123 Block Drive.” Clay replied with. (creative address I know).

“Okay, sir what’s your emergency?”

“I need cops and an ambulance my dad beat my friend up his nose is bleeding, and he has a bruise forming over his eye. I think my dad did more than that though, he’s extremely weak.” Clay was talking really fast.

“Okay sir, the ambulance and cops are on their way. What’s your name and your friend’s name?”

“My name is Clay, and my friend is Toby.”

“Okay. Can you stay on the line?”

“Yes.”

“Where is your father, Clay?”

“He went inside right after I showed up.”

“Okay.”

Toby began trying to speak, and Clay barely caught the moving of his bottom lip.

“What Toby?” Clay asked as he leaned closer to him.

“I… sent you texts…”

Clay immediately reached to his phone next to him.

**Toby/Tubbo**

_I’m coming over after school, Phil gave me your address._

_I can help you with the friend group… I was eavesdropping._

_Clay?_

_Hello?_

_I’m coming over._

_I’m here, I’m coming in through your window, Phil told me which one._

_Where are you?_

_I hear yelling._

_Um someone’s coming up the stairs._

_I’m hiding in your closet._

_Clay?_

_Help._

Clay teared up at the last message. _This is my fault I ignored the fucking message. Fuck._

Clay finally got Toby’s nose to slow down as they both heard the sirens. The ambulance pulled up with 2 cop cars right behind it. 1 cop and a couple ER people exited their respected vehicles. The ER people began checking for Toby’s pulse and rushing to get him in the ambulance as the officer help Clay off the ground.

“Hey are you Clay?”

“Yes sir.”

“Okay, so I assume the person, now in the ambulance, is your friend Toby?”

“Yes.”

The officer pulled out a notepad and a pen. “Can I ask you a few questions regarding your father?”

“Of course.”

__________

**Timeskip cause I’m not writing out that many questions.**

**__________**

“Officer?” Clay said as they both stood up from the outdoor table they were sitting at.

“What’s up kid?”

“Do you think you could take me to the hospital, so I can see my friend? I don’t want to drive like this.”

“My partner can take you; I need to question your father.”

“Okay.” Clay said hesitantly.

“Hey kid, get in the back, I have equipment up front.” The officer gave him a warm smile. Clay nodded and got into the backseat.

“So which hospital was he taken to?” Silence. “Sir?” Clay was starting to stress. Clay reached for his pockets just for them to be empty. _Fuck, my phone is still in the driveway._

“Officer, do you know what all happened to him?” Silence. Clay decided to stay silent messing with his hands in his lap until he looked up.

“Sir, why are we in the middle of nowhere?” Silence. Clay didn’t do well under stress. He reached for the door handle, frantically yanking on it, but the door didn’t budge. He was hyperventilating. His vision gradually got darker. No. Quickly. And just like that, everything was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel bad, I have to leave y’all an extra week without an update because next week is spring break for me. I’m sorry I won’t be updating next week, but I love y’all (:


End file.
